Si j'avais Su!
by Eyvie
Summary: Daisy, jeune fille normal, n'ayant aucun pouvoir, Tombe amoureuse du célèbre professeur Rogue qui est dans un Livre!Cependant, elle est une moldu! Mais quand une Déesse apprairait et l'amène dans le monde d'Harry Potter, tout peut s'arranger mais.. DN/SR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : ****Quand une déesse apparait!**

Daisy tourna la page de son livre, elle leva la tête vers la photo d'un homme. Daisy gémit doucement de désespoir et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses douces joues rougies par la tristesse. Daisy secoua la tête, en colère contre elle même!

* Que fais-je, je l'aime! J'ai mal! Mais pourquoi? Pour un simple personnage créé par une Anglaise! Un simple personnage!*

Pourtant, pour le cœur de Daisy, ce n'était pas un simple personnage.  
La jeune fille éssuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de main et continua sa lecture. Enfin, "continuer" sa lecture n'allait pas, elle relie plutôt le même passage! Celui ou Severus Rogue, son amour de toujours pour jamais, réprimandait Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter qui parlaient d'Hermione Granger en plein milieu de son cours.

Daisy aimait bien la façon dont Severus ajusta ses manches et......

Daisy ne put continuer sa lecture, car, une forte lumière l'éblouit tellement qu'elle dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clair, habillée d'une sublime robe d'un blanc pur, voler au milieu de sa chambre. Un halo de lumière entourait celle-ci. Elle regarda la jeune fille amoureuse avec un regard d'une infinie douceur. La jeune femme s'approcha de Daisy et lui dit d'une voix angélique:

-Ton amour est impossible, n'est ce pas ?

Daisy fut stupéfaite, elle ne sut que répondre à cette étrange question, venant d'une femme qui était apparatus d'un seul coup, et qui lui posait une question sur un sujet qu'elle seule connaissait. * Rah, ça y est, à force de pleurer, je suis devenue folle, papa avait sûrement raison quand il disait que je devenais complètement barge avec ces livres!*

Néanmoins, Daisy répondit:

- Oh, je crois que le mot impossible est bien trop faible pour expliquer ma triste situation!

La jeune femme au halo lumineux s'approcha encore plus près de Daisy et lui souffla doucement:

-Je me nomme Antaria. Des cieux, nous avons vu ton dévouement pour le personnage d'un simple livre. Tu les a tous fait craqué, et moi aussi!

Daisy fut indignée! *Un simple livre! Comment peut-elle dire que la Saga "Harry Potter" est un simple livre!*

Cependant, Daisy ne dit rien et continua à écouter la dite Antaria:

-Nous avons tous parlé de toi et avons décidé de t'aidez!

A ces deniers mots, le visage de la jeune adolescente s'éclaira!

* Elle peut m'aider! Voilà ma chance!*

* Mais, voyons, tu ne vas pas te laisser berner par cette fille.*

* Hein! Comment ça « berner », mais non voyons!*

* Que sais-tu d'elle ?*

* Ben c'est une déesse, du moins elle en a l'air!*

* Voilà! Bon je vais te dire un truc, tu ne connais cette fille en rien, moi je dis, elle ne ma pas l'air très convaincante!*

* Ben moi je trouve que si! Rho voilà maintenant elle va me prendre pour une folle parce que je parle toute seul! Et puis, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux non!*

*Bien dit!*

Oh non! Tu ne peux pas te taire oui!*

Effectivement, Antaria regardait Daisy d'un œil, comment dire, bizarre…

-Euh, m'dame, je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Car, jamais, jamais, jamais je ne n'aurais pensé avoir une seule chance.

La jeune déesse la regarda d'un œil compatissant puis reprit la parole:

-Es-tu sûre de vouloir partir dans un monde dont tu ne connais rien ? Si oui, prépare ta valise et je t'amènerais vers un vieil ami, qui, j'en suis sûre, t'aideras!

Daisy leva un sourcil, et sans aucune hésitation commença à prendre des affaire ici et là et les regroupa sous l'œil attentif d'Antaria. Puis, elle alla chercher une chaise et monta dessus. Elle essaya de prendre sa valise au dessus d'une armoire, mais cette dernière était bien trop haute pour que la jeune fille arrive à prendre son bien. La sublime déesse arriva, et d'un revers de main, la fit voler jusqu'au pied du lit.

Daisy s'étouffa devant la facilité d'Antaria mais ne dit rien pour autant. Elle mit toutes ses affaires dans sa valise et alla vers la jeune femme.

-Voilà, je suis prête mais comment voulez-vous que j'aille là-bas...?

Daisy ne put finir sa phrase car la déesse avait levé la main, et, une seconde après, elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement différent. Son cœur manqua un battement. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était.... étrange! Magique?

Daisy la détailla du regard. Beaucoup de tableaux s'y trouvaient, tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un bureau. Mais il était surchargé d'objets quelconques. Une immense chaise se trouvait derrière ce dernier, mais, elle était tournée. Daisy était assez mal à l'aise, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Puis, une voix sortit de derrière la chaise, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter la jeune fille apeurée!

-Antaria! Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de toi!

voilà! La suite pour bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 2

**  
****Chapitre 2:**** Acceptation et visite!**

Une voix s'éleva de l'immense fauteuil, qui était orné de joyaux, principalement de Saphir, émeraude, d'or et de rubis. Quelle fut sa surprise quand le fauteuil dévoila qui il contenait! Un homme, très âgé, les yeux gris, la barbe immense. Son visage, assez rempli de rides exprimait un air mi-soucieux, mi-joyeux. Ses yeux reflétaient la joie qu'il avait de voir Antaria.

Il dit alors:

- Antaria, où sont passées tes bonnes manières, tu ne me présente pas ton amie ?

Si la jeune déesse fut déconcertée, elle ne le montra pas pour le moins du monde et répliqua un sourire aux lèvres:

-Et puis toi! Tu nous tournais bien le dos alors que tu savais très bien qu'on était là!

*1/1 *

-Peut être, répliqua le vieil homme, mais tu n'avais pas a entrez ici sans me prévenir!

*2/1*

Antaria ne se laissa pas démontée pour autant!

- Oh mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit qu'en cas d'urgence je n'étais pas obligée de te prévenir!

Daisy était assez embêtée devant cette étrange conversation, puis, en aillant marre de cette dernière qui était du même niveau que celles des gamins, elle éternua aussi fort que qu'elle put, tout en grommelant:  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais moi, je veux savoir ce que je vais faire!

Daisy avait finit sa phrase en criant. Elle était rouge, essoufflée d'avoir crié, mais légèrement honteuse de les avoir interrompu ainsi. Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, les deux amis rougirent à leur tour, honteux eux aussi de s'être comportés comme des enfants! Le vieil homme prit enfin la parole, s'adressant à Daisy.

- Vous devez certainement me connaître, Miss ?

*Pouah, qui ne le connaîtrait pas, il n'a pas une tronche qu'on oublie*

Malgré tout, Daisy répondit poliment, d'un air angélique.

- Oui monsieur, enfin vous connaître est un bien grand mot! Vous êtes quand même le grand Albus Dumbledore! Le grand directeur de la grande école de Poudlard!

*Hypocrite!*

*La ferme*

*Hypocrite je te dis, pfff toi tu ne changeras jamais!*

* Ben non ça te dérange ? Et puis la ferme!*

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent en entendant la phrase de la jeune fille.

-Par contre, moi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer Miss que je ne vous connais point.

- Oh moi je suis Juste Daisy Nelson, simple moldue, comme vous dites.

-Miss Nelson, si vous êtes en compagnie de notre amie ici présente, c'est que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui!

Il fit un signe vers Antaria, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la conversation de Daisy et Dumbledore.

Antaria, s'avança près de Dumbledore, lui dit quelque chose, puis, se tourna vers Daisy et lui dit doucement:

- N'oublie jamais, je serais toujours près de toi pour t'aider, où que tu sois, où que je sois.

Sur ces doux derniers mots, La jeune déesse fit une courbette et une majestueuse Colombe la remplaça et s'envola par la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit par magie et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler dans le ciel. Daisy le suivit des yeux, jusqu'a ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Albus qui lui sourit.

-Euh monsieur, euh excusez-moi professeur. Je voulais savoir si...

Le directeur sourit et l'invita à finir sa phrase.

-Allons, que veux-tu ?

Daisy prit sa respiration et dit d'un seul trait:

Jevoulaissavoirsivousvoulaitbienquej'ailedansvotreécole!

Elle redit sa phrase plus doucement:

-Je voulais savoir si vous voudriez bien que j'aille dans votre école ?

*Déstresse ma grande, il ne va pas te manger*

Daisy ignora totalement la petite voix, trop inquiète de la réaction de Dumbledore!

- Eh bien voyez-vous, Miss Nelson, c'est exactement ce que m'avait demandé Antaria et j'accepte sa demande, donc, la votre aussi.

Daisy fur stupéfaite. Elle ne sut comment réagir a cette nouvelle.

-Mais... Mais, je n'ai aucun talent magique.

Dumbledore la regarda gentiment et lui répondit.

- Mais si, sinon, tu verrais juste un tas de ruines à la place de ce bureau, ou même de l'école.

Daisy allait lui répondre mais le directeur la coupa en lui disant:

- Sais-tu quel jour on est ?

La jeune fille fut assez déconcertée mais elle lui répondit tout de même:

-Euh oui, le 28 Août il me semble ?

-Bien sur, et, avec les trois jours qui restent avant la rentrée, je vais t'aider à réveiller et maîtriser tes pouvoirs !

Daisy aurait bien voulut sauter au coup du professeur mais quand elle se rappela qui il était, elle se retint.

Sur le visage de la jeune fille, un immense sourire s'y trouvait, et ce sourire, personne n'arriverait à lui effacer!

- Merci professeur! Milles merci!

-Mais de rien voyons et puis, je voix en toi un immense potentiel!

Il se leva et lui dit en s'approchant de la porte.

-Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements.

Daisy le suivit en silence. Il la mena, non loin de son bureau dans divers couloirs. Daisy regardait les tableaux qui lui disaient bonjour et lui souhaitaient la bienvenue et elle ne se fit pas prier pour les remercier et leur dire bonjour à son tour!  
Une fois devant un grand tableau, Dumbledore lui dit:

- Voilà tes appartements, dis ton nom, puis ton mot de passe!

Le tableau représentait une Colombe et un serpent qui s'enroulaient autour de la Colombe. Ces deux derniers se regardaient. Daisy hésita puis dit:

- Nelson Daisy! Royal!

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et la laissa entrer. Daisy retint sa respiration. La pièce qui se trouvait devant elle était immense. On retrouvait souvent les mêmes couleurs essentiellement, du jaune, du noir, du rouge, du vert, du bleu. Cependant, il y avait deux couleurs que l'on remarquait le plus, et qui pourtant, se ressemblaient. Lfune avait une teinte argentée, grise. L'autre était aussi argentée, mais tournée plus vers le blanc pur!

Un immense canapé imposant prenait une partie de la pièce. Aussi, dans un coin se trouvait une immense cheminée. Dumbledore lui fit visiter le reste de l'appartement. Sa chambre était toute aussi grande que le salon. La salle de bain, était sublime, elle était composée d'une baignoire, ou plutôt d'une piscine pensa Daisy. Il s'y trouvait aussi une simple douche, pas plus grande que la normal et d'un lavabo.

Une fois la visite finie. Dumbledore, lui expliqua deux, trois choses et lui dit qu'elle devait aller se coucher car, demain l'attendait une grande journée chargée. Daisy ne se fit pas prier et après s'être simplement douchée car elle n'osait pas allez d'en la baignoire de peur de ne plus en ressortir tellement elle serait bien, elle alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.


	3. Chapitre 3:

**Chapitre 3:** Travaille et chemin de Traverse

POV: Daisy

Une douce et chaude lumière vînt caresser mes yeux et mon visage endormi. J'étais étrangement bien dans mon lit, il faisait plus chaud et doux que d'habitude. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit ou j'étais, c'était vraiment très beau, mais pas chez moi. D'étranges images apparurent dans ma tête, qui m'aidèrent à me remémorer les évènements de la veille. Je me levais en sursaut et revisitais un peu les appartements pour qu'ils me paraissent un peu plus familiers.

Dans le salon, alors que je fouillais chaque recoin de la pièce je vis une superbe horloge, elle était magnifique, une immense colombe occupait tout l'espace. Puis par pur curiosité, je regardais l'heure car jusqu' à maintenant ce n'était pas les aiguilles qui m'intéressait mais la colombe.

Lorsque je vis l'heure qu'il était, je sursautais, il était déjà 10h15 et j'étais toujours dans ma robe de nuit blanche, sexy au passage. J'allais donc dans ma chambre et pris ma trousse de toilette pour me doucher. En sortant, je m'habillais d'un léger bustier, un pantacourt taille basse en jean.

En me regardant pour voir si tout allait bien, je fus surprise du reflet que me renvoya la glace : une jeune fille fine longue avec des formes où il fallait. De longs cheveux châtains brillant tombaient dans son dos. Puis fière je me dirigeais vers le lavabo et pris du Khôl noir et m'en mis. Je cherchais dans ma trousse du far a paupière et trouvais celui que je voulais: un gris/argenté brillant avec un peu de paillettes.

Une fois prête, je pris une veste en Jean, me la mit et la laissa ouverte. Puis avec un dernier regard vers mes merveilleux appartements je les quittais, ne manquant pas de faire un coucou à la colombe et au serpent. Je marchais dans les couloirs essayant de trouver le bureau de Dumbledore, et me demandant si j'aurais la chance de voir Severus, et oui je l'appelle par son prénom!

Tout d'un coup, je sursautais car au loin, je cru voir une silhouette, curieuse, je me lançais à sa poursuite et je vis la silhouette d'un homme : grand, sombre, de magnifiques cheveux noirs d'ébène. Mon cœur s'accéléra pour battre à vive allure. Je me mis donc à sa poursuite car il disparaissait déjà à l'angle d'un couloir. Il avançait si rapidement que j'étais presque obligée de courir.

- Attendez!

Malheureusement, il ne ralentit pas, au contraire! Je grognais puis le suivit sans plus dire un mot. Puis au dernier tournant je ne le vis plus. Ce ne devait pas être Severus car le Severus que je " connais " ne m'aiderait pas.

En effet, je me trouvais étonnamment devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Je remerciais mentalement l'homme qui que sa pouvais être. Je demandais ensuite à la gargouille de me laisser entrez, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Je me mit donc à crier et à jurer, la gargouille fut choquée de toutes les injures que je pouvais sortir mais je m'en fichais! Je commençais alors à donner des coups de poing, de pied, d'épaule et autres. Finalement, je m'assis par terre en aillant marre!

Je repris mon souffle pour me relever, re-crier et re-injurier la gargouille qui fut toujours choquée, je continuais à donner des coups de poing, de pied et d'épaules. ...

Pendant que je m'égosillais, j'entendis une voix amusée derrière moi et vis le professeur Dumbledore, qui rigolait légèrement les yeux pétillants. J'eus alors tout de suite honte de mon comportement.

- Et Bien Miss Nelson, vous avez l'air d'avoir la forme.

Et bien, il est comique le vieux ! Ca fait une heure que je l'attend devant la porte et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire grrr, si j'avais su!

- Oui monsieur, je suis désolée du bruit que j'ai fais!

- Oh ce n'est rien miss. Par contre c'est de ma faute, car j'aurais du deviner que vous viendrez.

Bah vieux schnok! C'est toi qui ma dit de venir.

- Mais Professeur, c'est vous qui m'aviez dit de venir!

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié, mon grand âge vous savez…. Vous savez aussi que j'aime bien les_ Cannes à sucre._

Derrière moi, la Gargouille s'anima pour laisser place à un grand escalier en marbres. Dumbledore monta et me dit de le suivre ce que je fis non sans râler, pff quelle idée ce mot de passe aussi!

Il s'assit à son bureau et m'invita à m'asseoir. Il avait reprit son air sérieux et soucieux.

- Vous savez, Miss Nelson d'immenses pouvoirs sont en vous. Et nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre à vous en servir!

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, vois-tu le cube là-bas ?

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et continua.

- Je veux que tu te concentres et que tu le soulèves par la simple force de la pensée!

Oula, il est fou je ne suis pas un Jedi moi, mais, je m'exécutais quand même. Une fois concentrée, tout me paru si simple, je fixais le cube et lui " demandais" en silence de se lever. A mon grand étonnement, le cube s'éleva d'une dizaine de centimètres dans l'air. Je souris satisfaite et me tournais vers le professeur. Je pus lire de la fierté dans ses yeux. Je passais donc toute la journée à faire de petits exercices comme celui-ci. Enfin, il se leva et me dit :

- Viens nous allons sur le chemin de traverse!

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. J'étais trop contente. Il m'expliqua avant de partir comment fonctionnait la poudre de Cheminette. Puis il prit un peu de poudre, me regarda et dit distinctement:

- Chemin de Traverse

Le voyant s'effacer parmi les flammes, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Et si je faisais comme Harry en seconde année ? Si j'arrivais dans l'Allée des Embrumes! Courageusement, je pris un peu de poudre de Cheminette, me plaça dans l'âtre de la cheminée et dit distinctement:

- Chemins de Traverse!

Je vis avec horreur des flemmes vertes me lécher et montant de plus en plus vers ma tête, pourtant ce fut une agréable sensation de chaleur qui m'envahit. La seconde d'après, je me trouvais dans un magasin, où d'immense livres remplissaient la pièce. J'étais au pays de rêves. Je me tournais et vis Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit un signe à un des vendeurs et se dirigea vers la porte. Je n'avais toujours pas bougée…

- Ben Alors Miss Nelson, venez voyons.

Je le suivis sans protester. Dehors, je fus emportée par un monde fou, tous, se bousculaient, s'appelaient, se bagarraient ou autre. Il y avait des espèces de toutes sortes, des personnes de tout âges, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. A force de rêvasser, je perdis Dumbledore de vue, mais, par sa grande taille, et ses habits assez étranges, je n'eus point de mal à le retrouver. Une fois à ses côtés, je ne le lâchais plus d'une semelle.

Il m'emmena dans un endroit assez étrange que je reconnus par la suite comme Ollivanders. Ce dernier, m'inspecta, prit des mesures et partit plus loin. Il revînt un instant plus tard avec une boite d'où il sortit une baguette. Il s'approcha plus près de moi et me la tendit. Après un bref moment d'hésitation je la pris et, le vieil homme me dit :

- 22,3 cm, bois d'acajou, souple, ventricule de dragon.

Il me la tendit et je ne sus quoi faire, il me lança un regard insistant et je fis un petit geste qui valut une fin tragique à l'ampoule accrochée au plafond. Ollivanders murmura quelques mots inaudibles et partit plus loin pour revenir avec une autre boite, donc une autre baguette. Cette fois, ce fut une étagère entière qui souffrit de mon nouvel essai. Après plusieurs échecs, il prit une nouvelle boîte, mais cette fois, il la posa sur son bureau. Avec une moue de tristesse, de regret, de peur ? Oui je crus lire de la peur dans ses yeux, il me tendit la baguette et m'intima:

- 21,7 cm, écaille de basilic, bois de houx.

Je pris la baguette qu'il me tendit et une étrange chaleur s'empara de mon corps.

- Accio!

C'était Dumbledore, j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait. Puis après avoir respiré un grand cou, et m'être concentrée je soufflais:

-Accio Plume!

La plume s'éleva alors dans les airs et atterrit d'un mouvement gracieux dans ma main. Ollivanders tira une tête d'enterrement et souffla à Dumbledore quelques mots trop bas pour que je ne puisse pas les comprendre, mais malheureusement pour lui, j'entendis ce qu'il lui intima:

- Professeur, vous devez éloigner cette fille de toute la population, elle à la baguette maudite! Vous vous rendez compte une écaille de basilic! Elle va rejoindre le seigneur des Ténèbres et l'aidera à nous anéantir tous!

Personne n'avait remarqué que j'avais entendu ces terribles phrases. Chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque lettre résonnèrent dans ma tête. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je fis mine de rien, quelque chose me le soufflait dans ma tête et me rassurait.

Albus paya et remercia Ollivanders puis partit. Il m'amena à la banque Gringotts et m'ordonna d'attendre devant, ce que je fis. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revînt avec une grande bourse apparemment bien remplie et me la tendis. Je la pris et regardais à l'intérieur. Un nombre infinis de pièces d'or s'y trouvaient. Je levais la tête vers le directeur, ébahie.

- Tout ceci est à moi ?

- Oui Miss Nelson, et tout ceci n'est qu'une infinie partie de votre argent! Cependant, je préfère garder le reste.

Nous allâmes ensuite acheter des livres, mais pas que pour la 5eme année non, aussi tous ceux de la 1ère à la 7ème. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je les achète tous il avait ajouté :

- Il faut que vous sachiez un maximum de chose, je ne peux vous en dire plus...

Rah! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec ses mystères! Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Je m'achetais une chouette, que j'avais nommée Saphir en raison de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Le soir, épuisée, j'allais me coucher sans demander mon reste

*******************************

Enfin et déjà ! Demain c'est la rentrée, je suis mi-excitée mi-inquiète. Mes journées passées étaient divisées en 2: une partie je lisais tout les livres et l'autre, je travaillais avec Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas revue l'homme à la cape noir et mes pensées étaient souvent focalisées sur lui. Ce soir, avant de partir du bureau du directeur, celui-ci m'avait dit:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour demain, tout se passera bien, et puis, de toute façon tu as le niveau assez élevé pour suivre les cours de sixième année!

Je lui souris, commençais a fermée la porte lorsqu'il dit:

- Tu feras la rencontre du Professeur Rogue! Tu dois être contente!

Je rougis atrocement et fermais la porte précipitamment. Demain serait un grand jour!


	4. Chapitre 4:Répartion

Chapitre 4:

Driiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng! Rah maudit réveil! Il faut toujours qu'il soit là lui! Grrr! Je le lance alors à travers ma chambre où il se brise en morceaux dans un bruit sourd à mon plus grand bonheur mais aussi à mon plus grand malheur. Je n'ai plus de réveil! Mais que dis-je! Maudit réveil ? Mais je suis c***e ou quoi ? Je le bénis ce réveil! Quoi que maintenant dans l'état où il se trouve, il ne va plus me servir à grand chose le pauvre!  
Je me lève... pour me recoucher! Prise d'un vertige, tout autour de moi se met a tourner. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je dois avouer qu'après la nuit que je viens de passer ce n'est guère étonnant! Eh oui! J'ai passé la nuit à lire des livres, des grimoires ou toutes autres choses et puis, ...j'ai pensé à Lui. Lui qui hante mon esprit nuits et jours... Je vais le rencontrer aujourd'hui ça me rend... toute chose! Je ne peux pas l'exprimer! Tout se calme autour de moi et je sens mon vertige qui passe. Je me lève donc et cette fois pour de bon. Décidant de me laver tout de suite, je me dirige d'un bon pas vers la salle de bain lorsque j'entends des " Toc toc" venant de derrière moi .Je me retourne pour apercevoir un petit hibou au pelage doré qui attend que je lui ouvre la fenêtre. Une fois fait, il entre dans mes appartements dans une tornade de plumes et pose un lettre sur mon bureau, je lui donne un peu de miam hibou que j'avais acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis il repart comme il est venu, sa mission étant accomplie.

J'ouvre la lettre et remarque immédiatement l'écriture fine et soignée de Dumbledore et suppose donc qu'elle est de lui. Je parcours la lettre du regard après l'avoir ouverte et sourit fière de moi d'avoir eu raison. Puis je lis plus doucement la lettre pour prendre note de ce qu'elle dit.

_Miss Nelson,_

Bonjour! J'espère que le hibou n'a pas mit de bazar dans votre appartement et que vous êtes en forme car ce jour et très important pour vous! C'est votre première rentrée!  
Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vais pas vous faire prendre le Poudlard Express, ce qui ne servirait complètement à rien car vous êtes déjà à Poudlard.

Cependant, je voudrais que vous attendiez les premières années avec le Professeur Mc Gonagall dans le hall.  
Comme tout élève venant d'arriver vous assisterez à la cérémonie de Répartition à laquelle vous participerez même!  
Je veux que vous soyez prêtes pour 17h00

Amicalement Albus Dumbledore!  


Je regardai l'horloge et vit qu'elle affichait midi passé! Je fis venir un Elfe de maison pour qu'il m'apporte à manger car je n'avais pas mangé la veille trop stressée par la rentrée ! Apres m'être rassasiée par ce délicieux diner… d'ailleurs comment font-ils pour faire de la nourriture aussi bonne…, oups je m'égare du sujet là, donc, après m'être rassasiée, je me dirigeai vers la douche car je ne m'étais pas douchée en fin de compte à cause du hibou, de l'heure, et du repas! Un petit quart d'heure plus tard je ressors fraichement lavée et habillée. J'avais mit un simple survêtement car, pour cette dernière journée sans cours, je voulais tout ranger et nettoyer dans cet appartement! Mais je veux le faire à la façon moldue pour que cela me prenne plus de temps et que l'heure passe plus vite.

Finit! Je soupire de soulagement et d'épuisement! Je regarde l'horloge et remarque qu'il est déjà presque dix-sept heure! A vouloir faire passer le temps, il est passé trop vite. Si je ne me dépêche pas je vais être en retard et ça, pas question!! Je me dirige vers la chambre lorsque je remarque que je suis toute sale et que... enfin que je ne sens pas très bon! Voilà je l'ai dit! Pas besoin d'en faire une scène. Je vais donc me laver et en ressort dix minutes plus tard. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Alors que j'allais sortir des vêtements, je me souvins qu'il fallait que je porte un uniforme! Pff un uniforme! J'enfile donc la jupe et la veste et me regarde dans la glace. Je trouve ça un peu moche! Et si je mettais une petite touche personnelle. Je prends donc ma baguette et d'un coup sec je raccourcis la jupe qui m'arrive maintenant au dessus des genoux et lui fait une légère coupure sur le coté droit laissant apercevoir ma jambe! Parfait! Maintenant, voyons ce qu'on peut faire du haut. Je pointe ma baguette vers ma gorge et un petit décolleté pas trop profond apparait. Je raccourcis un peu les manches! Fin prête, j'enfile ma robe de sorcier mais que je ne ferme pas jusqu'en haut. Je prends mon sac à main auquel j'avais aussi fait quelques petites modifications. Satisfaite je sors de mes appartements et pars vers le hall rejoindre le professeur Mc Gonagall, non sans avoir fait un petit coucou à la colombe et au serpent. Une fois devant Minerva, je lui dis bonjour mais tout ce qu'elle trouve à me répondre est :

-Votre tenue et indécente, vous devriez avoir honte! J'en parlerais au Pr Dumbledore soyez-en sûre!

Je baisse les yeux, penaude, lui faisant croire que je suis désolée, mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le petit sourire qui s'était affiché sur mes lèvres. Je relevais la tête entendant des cris qui venaient dans notre direction et vis les premières!! Zut qu'ils sont petit! Comment vais-je faire pour passer inaperçu! Je vois tous les gamins qui me dévisagent se demandant ce que je fais là! Zut ils ne peuvent pas regarder ailleurs Me***! Une petite fille aux cheveux blond bouclés et aux grands yeux bleus tire sur ma robe! Alors que j'allais rouspéter et l'envoyer balader, je la regarde et la trouve adorable!

-Oui tu veux quoi?

-Pour quoi vous êtes ici ? Me demande t-elle timidement

Je lui souris gentiment et lui répond d'une voix douce.

-Tu c'est tu peux me tutoyer, et je suis la car certaines personnes ne sont pas capable de repérer les dons magique.

En disant cette phrase, j'avais lancé à McGo un regard plein de sous entendus qu'elle ignora complètement car elle frappa des mains.

- Les premières années suivez-moi!

Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Elle m'ignore complètement! Je la suivis comme les autres morpions à mes pieds dans la grande salle. Plus j'avance, plus je sens les regards se retourner sur mon passage. Les murmures incessants parlant de moi! Pff si ils croient tous que je vais avoir peur! Je lève alors le menton, fière et continue à marcher! Le choixpeau commence à chanter mais je ne l'écoute pas, je sens un regard sur moi! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un regard comme ceux des élèves! Je cherche alors des yeux qui ça peut être. Je parcours la Grande Salle du regard et mes yeux tombent sur la personne. Je le reconnus sans grand difficulté. Nos regards se croisent alors, lui grand sombre, les cheveux noirs, un visage sévère, non à ce moment là, il n'est pas sévère, il montre de l'incompréhension. Je rougis, mais ne le quitte pas non plus des yeux. J'entends mon nom qui me fait revenir à la réalité.

-Nelson Daisy! Veuillez venir!

Et sans un regard vers l'homme qui hante mes rêves, je monte sur "l'estrade" et m'assois sur le petit tabouret. Je sens MacGonagall poser le vieux Choixpeau sur moi.

- Ce choix est l'un des plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire!

Je sursaute, il ne parle pas devant toute l'assemblé mais seulement dans ma tête!

- Tu irais aussi bien à Gryffondor, mais aussi à Serpentard! Continue t-il.

-Mais pourquoi donc à Serpentard ?

-Ton sang ! Tons sang! Tu es digne d'être à Gryffondor! Mais d'autres parties en toi sont la parfaite Serpentarde! Et puis, il y a déjà quelqu'un d'important à Gryffondor ! Tu iras donc à Serpentard!

Il avait dit ce dernier mot pas seulement pour moi, mais pour toute la salle! Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des verts et argents! Mais pas me conduirent a une place sur la table. Le garçon à ma gauche se tourna vers moi! Il avait les traits fins, un visage assez pâle, deux yeux bleu électriques. Je n'eus pas de mal à le reconnaitre comme étant Drago Malfoy! Il se présenta donc, puis ce fut mon tour. Je commençais donc à manger sans me soucier des questions indiscrètes de tous les Serpentards. Voyant ma gène Drago pris la parole:

-Mais taisez vous donc! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne veut pas vous répondre.

Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant et il me chuchota:

-Et puis, elle a très faim!

A cette remarque je rigolais! Il rigola avec moi! Alors que j'allais prendre un peu de jus de Citrouille, la carafe disparut! Devant mon regard interrogateur Drago me répondit avec un petit sourire narquois!

- Tu n'as pas assez mangé ? Et puis c'est la fin du banquet!

- Rho déjà.... Râlais-je pour rigoler. Drago fut d'abord surpris et quand il vit que je rigolais, il s'esclaffa à son tour! Tout les Serpentards le regardèrent bizarrement. Il prit son maque froid et leurs dit sèchement:

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder ailleurs Merde! Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un rigoler ?!

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, toujours surpris du comportement de Drago. J'avoue qu'il m'étonnait moi-même, mais ne voulant pas l'embêter, je ne dis rien. Vous voyez, même J.K Rowling peut se tromper!

-Tu viens, je vais te mener jusqu'a notre salle commune!

-Oh, je suis désolée mais j'ai mes propres appartements! Je suis désolée!

Le jeune blond eu l'air surpris, mais la surprise fut vite remplacer par la jalousie. Mais devant le regard triste que j'avais, il se reprit bien vite.

-Bon ben bonne nuit à demain!

Pour confirmer ses dires, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Il rougit mais se reprit bien vite. Je me dirigeai vers mes appartements. Une fois devant je dis le mot de passe et entrais. Je poussais un soupire; cette journée avait décidément était épuisante! Alors que j'allais me coucher, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte! J'hésitais à aller ouvrir, je portais juste une nuisette et cela dit, transparente! Enfin j'allai ouvrir, voyant que les frappements devenaient insistants.

-C'est bon j'arrive pas besoin de frapper autant. Dis-je en râlant.

-J'ouvris la porte et je regrettais tout de suite mes paroles. Devant moi se tenait Severus, hum enfin mon professeur de Potions. Il s'apprêtait à me réprimander lorsqu'il vit la tenue dans laquelle j'étais Ses joues s'empourprèrent et furent vite suivies des miennes. Je le regardais dans les yeux, je voyais de la gène mais pas de méchanceté. Mon professeur s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit:

- Hum je suis désolé je ne pensait pas vous trouver dans cette...tenue! Cela dit, je suis venu pour vous dire que je vous attendrez demain a 8h00 précis devant votre tableau pour vous menez a la grande salle! Sur ce, bonne nuit.

-Bonne...Bonne nuit professeur!

Je le vis me tourner le dos pour partir vers les cachots. Je souris et retournais dans ma chambre pour aller me coucher.

*******************************************************


	5. Chapitre 5 Au Claire de Lune

**Chapitre 5 :** Balade au clair de lune.

Daisy sursauta. Elle venait d'échapper de justesse à un rayon vert. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda son ennemi en face. Elle vit ses yeux rouges, ce visage pâle, les deux fentes qu'il avait pour nez. Ce corps squelettique, disgracieux. Puis derrière lui, Antaria, la belle Déesse qui l'avait sauvée du monde de l'ennui Moldu. Elle était en l'air entourée de trois anneaux de lumière qui semblaient se resserrer chaque seconde un peu plus contre son corps frêle et sublime.

-Ahhah... Tu vois, tu ne peux rien faire pour ta petite protégée Antaria...

Il n'eut que pour réponse un regard noir et un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Oh tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Dans ce cas....AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!

Daisy se prit le sort en pleine poitrine.

Pour la énième fois, Severus soupira, il était voilà maintenant trois heures du matin et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Il s'étira lentement et ayant marre de rester enfermé dans sa chambre sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant bien longtemps, il se leva. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise de sorcier sans pour autant la fermer, car même si on était en plein milieu de la nuit, une douce chaleur régnait. Il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le parc sans croiser aucun élève ou même Rusard. Après tout même lui devait dormir non ?

*****************

Daisy se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son corps et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle pesta contre sa faiblesse et les larmes qui coulaient délicatement le long de ses douces joues. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais quel rêve quand même! Pensant que ça ne servait strictement à rien de rester enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer, elle sortit de son lit, pris sa veste en cuir et la mit par dessus sa nuisette blanche. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, traversa le salon et ouvrit le tableau qui menait au couloir. Elle partit vers la droite, ne manquant pas de faire un petit signe de main à la colombe et au Serpent qui s'entrelaçaient. Elle prit une direction au hasard et se retrouva dans le hall de Poudlard. La jeune Serpentarde hésita un instant puis elle poussa la Grande porte qui la mena au dehors du château, donc dans le parc. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air qui la soulagea grandement. Elle marcha quelques instants avant de se retrouver devant le lac. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement tellement elle le trouvait beau, puis la jeune Serpentarde se demanda ce que penseraient ses amis ce qui fit couler de multiples perles aux coins de ses yeux et sur ses joues pour finir sur sa chemise de nuit. La jeune fille s'assit par terre, entoura ses jambes de ses mains et les serra contre sa poitrine. Elle fredonna une mélodie que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était petite.

Voilà maintenant un petit quart d'heure que Severus marchait sans penser à rien, sans se poser de questions au autre ni même chercher un moyen d'enlever des points aux Gryffondors. Il respirait juste l'air pur et frais de la nuit. Un son l'enleva de se moment si paisible. Il venait du Lac. Le professeur de Potions s'énerva s'un seul coup. Comment des élèves osaient sortir la nuit pour batifoler sur le bord du Lac. C'est l'esprit noir que le Serpentard se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau. Plus il s'approchait de l'endroit, plus les bruits devenaient précis et ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des gloussements de jeune fille ou autre en rapport.

Le professeur trouva enfin qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées - ou plutôt non-pensées - et il s'apprêta à bien lui faire goûter sa colère lorsque la jeune fille se retourna lentement comme au ralenti dans un film. Sauf que sur son visage il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un sourire rayonnant ou autre mais des larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, de douleur, de souffrance, de peine, d'angoisse, de peur... Le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand il était arrivé, il comptait se "défouler" sur l'élève qui trainait dehors mais dans l'état où elle était... Il prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha de la jeune fille en larme et lui dit d'une voix neutre:

-Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être la ?

Daisy essuya doucement ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant lui. Elle se leva donc pour être à sa hauteur et répliqua.

-Oui Professeur.

La Serpentarde leva enfin les yeux vers lui et rougis atrocement devant le peu d'habits que portait son professeur. Le pauvre Severus ne comprit rien puis suivant le regard de Daisy, il devina et ferma sa veste d'un geste sec.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous-la alors ?

Il avait parlé plus sèchement cette fois.

- Je... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir!

L'ancienne Daisy était là! La Daisy qui avait du répondant et qui ne se laissait pas intimidée! Elle décida de ne laisser rien paraître de ses sentiments envers celui que l'on nommait l'affreux professeur des cachots!

* Et puis, que fait-il lui hein!*

Dans le regard du professeur, on pouvait facilement voir qu'il réfléchissait. Apres un soupir, il intima à la jeune fille.

-Bon pour cette fois ça passe car vous êtes nouvelle! Mais la prochaine fois, vous serez punie! Et puis, vous allez être fatiguée pour demain alors que les cours commencent !

Les cours, elle allait suivre enfin des cours qui l'intéresseraient! Enfin il avait raison malgré tout.

-Je vais vous ramenez dans vos appartements car si vous croisez Rusard, nouvelle ou pas il vous punira!

Il commença à partir. Daisy le rejoins et se mit à sa hauteur. Ils traversèrent la moitié du château sans rencontrer personne au grand soulagement de Rogue.

Une fois devant le portrait qui menait aux appartements de la jeune Serpentarde, celle-ci dit le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit. Daisy resta à l'ouverture de sa porte et se tourna vers son professeur.

-Merci professeur...

-De rien. Et puis si vous aviez rencontré Rusard, il aurait fait perdre des points à ma maison!

Un minuscule sourire microscopique apparut sur le visage cireux de Severus Rogue. Daisy crut l'apercevoir mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

- Bonne nuit professeur. dit-elle bas alors qu'il partait déjà en direction des couloirs qui l'amèneraient à ses cachots.

-Vous me l'avez déjà souhaitez se soir... Bonne nuit...

Il avait dit tout cela sans se retourner ni s'arrêter.

Daisy retourna dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, endormie, un sourire sur les lèvres... Cette fois aussi ni la colombe, ni le serpent n'eurent du mal à dormir......


End file.
